


Midnight Tears

by jubjubird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjubird/pseuds/jubjubird
Summary: Really short little thing where Adrien comforts Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Midnight Tears

Adrien Agreste was sitting at his desk one night, finishing up the last of his homework, when he heard a light tapping on his window. His heart jumped in his chest in excitement as he ran at top speed over to it. Only one person he knew would come to his window at this hour, and that was Ladybug.

But when he got to his window, his excitement came to a halt. It was, in fact, the red and black superheroine (who he had recently discovered was also one of his close friends, Marinette), but she looked upset. ‘Has she been crying?’ Adrien thought. As he got closer, he saw that her eyes looked puffy, her face tearstained. 

As soon as he opened the window, Ladybug dropped in, along with a cool breeze that made Adrien shiver. He suspected she had been out on an extra patrol, because, although she was trying to hide it, he could hear her teeth chattering. Ladybug de-transformed, leaving behind her civilian form, Marinette.

”What’s up, Mari?” Adrien asked, concerned, as his best friend collapsed into his arms, her body shaking with sobs.

“Can we please just not talk right now?” Marinette asked in a small voice, looking up at him with her huge, tear-filled eyes. The ones he could never say no to. Adrien nodded and hugged her tighter, protecting her from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet people!! *awkwardly waves*
> 
> This idea just popped into my head the other night so I tried to put it into words, I hope it wasn’t too bad because this is the first thing I’ve posted here... 😅 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!!
> 
> (this is like 230 words, anyone have any idea what word to use to describe that?)


End file.
